Idol Edan, Harian Gaje, dan Yaudah sih
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: Namanya aja Idol gendeng pasti ada aja kelakuan mereka sehari-hari yang bikin geleng-geleng. Drabble. OOC. For Knights' day yeey


Summary: Namanya aja Idol gendeng pasti ada aja kelakuan mereka sehari-hari yang bikin geleng-geleng. Drabble. OOC. For Knights' day yeey!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warning: mengandung cerita gaje hasil pengalaman yang bisa dikategorikan: garing, OOC, bahasa non baku dan acak-adul, typo dan cimit, bikin mata perih, keinginan untuk exit secepat mungkin, dan apapun iti silakan sebut sendiri.

Idol Edan, Harian Gaje, dan... Yaudah sih

.

Yaudah 1: Tarik perhatian

Cast: kelas 2B, Kunugi Akiomi

Pagi itu kelas 2B sedang dalam tahapan merasakan neraka sesaat, alias kelas Kunugi-sensei yang notabene disebut guru ter-killer seantero sekolah Yumenosaki.

Dari semua yang dikelas, yang benar-benar melek memerhatikan pelajaran bisa dihitung jari dan yang melek buat fangirlcoretboycoret juga bisa dihitung jari.

Namanya Narukami Arashi cowokcoretcewekcoret yang menjabat sebagai fanboy tulen bersakelar keceh. Sampai saat ini, pemuda berwajah tamvan itu masih asik lempar-lemparan kertas dengan temen gosipnya, sebut saja Kagehira Mika.

"Mika-chyaaaan, pak Kunugi hari ini tjakep bangeutss euh. Itu kacahmatanya kayaknya baru deh rambut juga tuh uuuch klinis amet." Begitulah sekiranya surat-surat hasil lemparan seorang Arashi. Rekannya, Mika, cuma bisa manggut-manggut maklum. Biasalah lagi puber jadi Arashi butuh asupan cogan.

Kelewat banyak melempar kertas, Kunugi-sensei otomatis menghentikan aksi gosip ria khas mbak-mbak rempong, sebut saja girls talk. Kedua mata Kunugi-sensei tampak berapi-api terutama ketika tahu makhluk penyebab keributan adalah Kagehira Mika yang sudah mencatat rekor muri di sekolah.

Bulu kuduk Mika naik seketika, Arashi fanboy-an. Bagi makhluk bersakelar itu Kunugi-sensei-nya itu tambah tamvan saat marah. Apalagi kalau sepatunya kembar sama dia.

Eh tunggu sepatu?

Arashi langsung teriak-teriak najis sadar kalo sepatunya kembar. "Pak Kunugih tjakep! Sepatu kita samaan pak! Pak sepatunya kembar lho pak! Pakk!" Arashi teriak melengking, Kunugi-sensei asik marahin Mika. Sekelas menatap Arashi melotot. Ritsu yang satu unit dengannya langsung tersadar dengan kegajean itu dan malingin muka sambil ditutupin pake buku, pura-pura gak kenal.

Arashi masih asik tereak-tereak, Kunugi-sensei pura-pura budek. Mao mulai jawil Ritsu. "Rit, ritsu! Temen lu tu suruh diem!" Ujarnya setengah berbisik.

"Temen yang mana?" Ritsu pura-pura bego terus balik tidur, gak peduli. Mao dongkol melihatnya.

Sadar Kunugi-sensei-nya tidak mungkin memutar pandangan cuma buat jawab, "Wah iya ya Narukami-kun sepatu kita kembaran!" dengan wajah cling-cling, nada dilengkingkan, dan dilanjut dengan muter-muter bareng. Arashi dapat ide.

BLETAKK! Sepatu kanan Arashi berhasil menamplok kepala Kunugi-sensei.

"Bangke! Siapa barusan yang lempar sepatu!?" Kunugi-sensei teriak gak santai sambil melempar sepatu itu balik ke Arashi, Arashi menghindar dengan cakep trus kedip-kedip imut. Kunugi-sensei-nya akhirnya sadar akan kehadirannya.

Naasnya kelas 3A lagi olahraga saat itu, yang membuat sepatu bak cinderella itu nimpuk kepala Izumi. "Cicak lu! Kurang ajar lu sama kelas 3! Siape yang ngelempar!? Ngaku lu!" Izumi sewot seketika.

"Saya yang ngelempar! Napa!? Berani sama saya!?" Kunugi-sensei mencak-mencak gaje, Arashi sadar ada Izumi terus dadah-dadah sambil kasih kiss bye.

Izumi kicep masih megang sepatu bau itu. Kaoru ngakak. "Rasain! Ngedumel mulu sih lu!" Ucapnya sambil mukul bahu Izumi.

Kunugi-sensei balik badan menatap Arashi. "Narukami-kun! Pulang sekolah kamu saya setrap di kelas sampe jam 5."

"Sama bapak, pak?" Arashi balik nanya.

"Yeiyelah, sama siapa lagi emang!?" Wajah Arashi berseri-seri mendengarnya dan baginya...

Surga akan mendekatinya, mantengin-pak-kunugi-cakep-sepulang-sekolah. C.U.M.A. B.E.R.D.U.A.

.

.

.

Yaudah 2: Air Apa Susu

Cast: Knights

Knights sedang dalam perjalanan jalan-jalan ke villa karena paksaan Tsukasa yang berjudul latihan-untuk-menjadi-kesatria-yang-bisa-terbang.

Karena mereka kasian nyuruh-nyuruh Anzu buat jadi babunya disana, krisis kantong para anggota efek habis ngebeliin Tsukasa 1001 jajanan pasar sederhana yang sebenernya harganya gak sederhana dan Leo udah resmi boleh dan mampu nyetir mobil, mereka naik mobil berlima dengan Leo jadi sopir dan Izumi jadi co-driver.

Dari awal trio dekel mabok gara-gara cara nyetir Leo yang bisa dibilang ugal-ugalan. Seperti kata pepatah, ''sepinter-pinternya bis yang nyempil-nyempil, Leo lebih jago nyempil diantara bis yang nyempil." Oke itu gaje.

Awalnya Arashi dan Tsukasa asik main sambung kata atau ghibahin kambing yang lewat dan Ritsu tidur sambil asik dengerin atau terkadang ketawa-ketiwi. Bagaimana Ritsu melakukannya? Itu adalah salah satu misteri dua dunia.

Tapi sekarang mereka tak berdaya. Yang satu udah pingsan dengan mulut berbuih, yang dua nahan muntah. Suasana mobil seketika hening dan bagi Izumi, itu gak normal. Apalagi dengan Leo yang mendadak tatapannya jadi serius terfokus pada dua eksistensi: jalan dan mobil pick-up yang bawa jerigen banyak isi cairan yang tumpah mulu.

"Lu nape, rajha? Tumben diem, biasanya elu sibuk ngomongin hepi inspireshen yang lu tonton maren." Seorang Sena Izumi nanya pake bahasa yang baru dia pelajari akhir-akhir ini dan dinilai JAUH LEBIH NORMAL DARI BAHASA IZUMI SEHARI-HARI.

"Nggak." Leo ngomong singkat. Izumi bingung, berasa ngambang. Tenang aja, bukan cokelat-cokelat yang ngambang di jamban kok. Itu mah jajanan pasarnya Tsukasa yang jatoh pas tuh anak mau ngumpet makan di toilet.

"Gue bingung. Itu jerigen isinya apaan ya?" Leo melanjutkan

Izumi melongo. Tsukasa yang awalnya mainan hape langsung nabok muka, Ritsu ikutan penasaran fokus ke jerigen, Arashi sadar terus ikut melotot.

"Kok gak penting amat ye." Batin ketiga makhluk di belakang.

"Itu pasti air hasil penyulingan. Itu putih-putih pasti dari kapur." Izumi jawab asal. Baginya itu gak penting. Yaiyalah toh itu bukan air mata Yuu-kun ato iler Yuu-kun, gak bakal berharga di hadapan seorang Izumi Sena.

Leo makin bermuka masam. "Kayaknya susu deh, Sen."

"Hla kok?" dalem hati Izumi mulai berharap raja gaje-nya itu bakal bilang kalo itu ASY (Aer Susu Yuu-kun) ya ka sapa tau beneran. Izumi bisa ditemukan kejang-kejang.

"Soalnya jerigennya mirip kayak yang di harpes mun. Itu lho yang larj milek." Leo ngotot. Arashi dan Tsukasa makin melotot sambil tatap-tatapan. Izumi nabok muka, Ritsu nahan ketawa.

"Leader ngibul ah, menurut saya itu air sadah yang dikasih chalk deh." Tsukasa jawab tambah ngasal, seingetnya sih gitu di buku catetan yang dia pinjem dari kakak kelas. Maklumin aja, bukunya dia emang sering kecampur-campur jadi memori juga kecampur-campur. Apalagi setelah ketemu unit gaje gini.

"Menurutku sih itu gak mungkin susu, soalnya warnanya lebih mirip air putih kayaknya bener Tsukasa-chan."

"Apapun itu, menurutku kalian mulai gak waras peduliin air yang gak tumpah ke mobil ini. Ah tapi gak begitu peduli itu air apaan, jadi kalo udah tahu jangan bangunin aku ya." Ritsu balik tidur. Baginya barusan itu ngabisin waktu hepinya dia aja, padahal di mimpi dia baru aja berhasil nginjek muka Rei.

"Tapi gue yakin itu susu! Kita buktiin aja ya!" Leo bales bersemangat.

Dia menekan pedal gas dan mulai mendempetkan mobilnya dengan mobil pick-up. Karena sebenernya emang rada penasaran yang lainnya mulai mendekat ke Leo. Leo mulai buka kaca biar keliatan tambah jelas.

Lalu...

"PAK! ITU AIR APA SUSU PAK!? HEH PAK! PAK! ITU AER SUSU BENERAN KAN PAK!? IYA KAN PAK!?"

"Asem." yang lain ngebatin barengan. Izumi melotot di tempat. Arashi kalang kabut nyuruh Tsukasa cepet-cepet meraih tombol tutup kaca di samping Leo. Naasnya tombol itu kehalang Ritsu yang udah minggat ke alam mimpi. Tsukasa makin ikutan kalang kabut karena tangannya gak nyampe ke tombol kaca.

Sesampainya di bangjo, mata Leo berbinar. "Tuh kan beneran air susu!" Ujarnya setelah berhasil ngeliat dengan jelas saat di bangjo.

"BODOK!"

.

.

.

Yaudah 3: Hanami yok!

Cast: Trickstar

Note: setting sekolah dan tempat tinggalnya (semarang) mengikuti sekolah Author dimana kelas permapel beda-beda dan ada namanya. (Ex. Kelas matematika 1, indonesia 2, kimia 5)

Izumi habis mandi air hangat. Karena tadi hujan dadakan dia kebasahan dan mengharuskan dia untuk mandi sesegera mungkin. Awalnya, salah satu anggota Knights ini ingin cepat-cepat tidur tapi ia baru ingat kalau anak-anak Knights lainnya juga kehujanan tadi. Terutama Ou-sama yang tadi kepergok mah nulis lagu sambil hujan-hujanan.

Dengan segera ia membuka aplikasi Lime-nya dan memencet chat grup Knights. Rupanya dari awal Arashi dan Tsukasa sudah tanya-tanya keadaan duluan.

"Oiiiiii! Kaliaaaaaan! Ucchuu! dah nyampe rumah kan? Jangan lupa keringin semua barang-barang yang basah yaaaaaaaa." Begitulah yang diketik seorang Tsukinaga Leo.

Baru mau Izumi membalas, tiba-tiba Ritsu dan Leo sudah menyaut. "Daripada ngeringin pena ajaib, lebih baik Ou-sama ngeringin diri dulu. Ntar sakit lho kalo ditunda. Ohiya besok pelajarannya Pak Kunugi di Fisika 3 gak sih?" Sahut Sakuma Ritsu, niatnya pertanyaannya dibalas oleh Arashi yang emang sekelas sama dia.

"Kalo jadwalku sih, besok gak ada Fisika."

"Kita beda kelas, Ou-sama."

"Eh betewe, ada sakura berguguran di tempatku. Ritsu-chan, Tsukasa-chan sama Ou-sama juga gak?"

"Adaaaaa, WAHAHAHAHA suasananya jadi nyaman. AAAAAAAAHHHH! SEKETIKA AKU DAPET INSPIRASI!"

"Di tempatku juga ada."

"Marvelous! Ini pertama kali saya melihatnya! Luar biasah! Amazing!" Oke, sepertinya seorang Suou Tsukasa mulai kesambet Wataru yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia lihat sedang mondar-mandir mencari 1001 jebakan betmen untuk Tomoya.

Izumi membaca itu bingung. Sakura? Di tempat mereka berempat? Gak mungkin lah, Semarang aja panasnya gini mana ada Sakura yang idup.

Masih sibuk sama pemikirannya, tiba-tiba grup kelasnya ribut membicarakan sakura yang sama. Makin dibuat bingung membacanya. Kalo semua ada sakura, kok Izumi tidak tahu mereka melihara sakura? Gak mungkin melihara, pasti ada balon udara nerbangin sakura! Pasti deh, Sena Izumi yakin tiga rebu persen dah ini mah!

"Sakura dimana? Kok aku gak ada?" Izumi mulai tanya ke grup Kenaig, yakali kan dia bilang yakin-yakinan tapi gak dibuktiin sama sekali.

"Disini Izumi-chan! Ada disini!"

Izumi mengangkat sebelah alis. "Disini? Di indo? Ato dirumahnya? Kalo semua ada sakura, harusnya aku juga ada sih." Batin Izumi. Berpikir dekat rumahnya juga ada sakura berguguran, buru-buru Izumi buka jendela. Kan kalo beneran ada sakura berguguran pasti bakalan asik banget nontonnya sambil berduaan sama Yuu-kunnya tercintah.

Sayangnya, malam itu hujan deras. Berkabut. Jalanan basah. Gaya kota metropolitan yang minim pohon. Dan yang paling penting, gak ada balon udara yang menerbangkan sakura seperti dugaannya.

"Disini dimana? Aku gak ngelihat sama sekali." Balas Izumi lagi. Lalu dia balik merhatiin luar, sapa tau belum nyampe rumahnya doang. Nunggu beberapa menit tiba-tiba hapenya kembali ribut dengan nada dering nyaring yang menandakan udah ada yang membalas tulisannya.

"Di Lime, Izumi-chan. Kamu kira disini itu dimana lagi?" Izumi baca itu langsung dongkol. Capek-capek dia mantengin keluar jendela. Rupanya Lime. Mukanya sukses tertekuk sembilan kali, berkat kalimat ambigu bilang ada sakura disono-sini. Izumi mencibir.

"Tapi kayaknya cuma muncul kalo kamu pasang tema asli Lime deh, Sena-senpai." Setelah mengubah temanya, Izumi baru sadar bahwa dia terlalu polos. Izumi makin mencibir. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung memberitahu anggota gaje itu tentang hipotesis sakura berguguran itu.

"Kalian tahu, kukira sakura berguguran di Indo karena ada balon udara yang menebarkannya."

"BODOK! WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Balas Leo gak nyante. Izumi makin dongkol dibuatnya. Untung itu Ou-sama, kalo aja itu Ritsu yang ngomong gitu dia udah gak segan-segan menggeprek muka idol satu itu.

Respon yang didapat hanya dari Ou-sama. Sepertinya yang lain masih sayang nyawa. Merasa grupnya garing kalo masih membahas kegajean Izumi yang gak ada habisnya, buru-buru Arashi mencetuskan topik baru. Ya, masih seputaran sakura yang bikin Izumi dongkol sih.

"Tapi kok bisa turun sakura ya di Lime?" Arashi balik tanya.

"Ini kan lagi April, biasanya kalo April itu di Jepang lagi waktu-waktunya sakura mekar." Tsukasa berteori ria.

"Waaaa, enak ya. Jadi pingin ke Jepang deh ngeliat bunga sakura gugur gitu. Sambil makan cake atau parfait." Ujar Arashi mulai berhalusinasi.

Izumi melihat itu langsung nyengir kuda. Dia gak bakalan ketipu kalo Arashi gak ngomong ambigu kayak tadi. Udah seneng-seneng dia bayangin dia berdua sama Yuu-kunnya tercintah duduk berdua nontonin sakura.

"Yaudah kalo gitu, besok kita ke Jepang yok. Hanamian."

"Gile! seriusan tuh Sena? Kamu yang bayar?"

"Besok masih sekolah senpai-tachi, bolos tuh bikin hal dangerous bisa terjadi."

"Waaaaaaaiiiii, tumben Secchan baik. Itu beneran tuh?"

"Iya beneran."

"Yipeeee! Suka Izumi-chan deh!"

"Tinggal pilih aja, Jepang 1 apa Jepang 2?"* setelah itu kicep beberapa menit. Nunggu jawaban muncul Izumi tiduran. Lalu dia bayangin mereka duduk di lantai Jepang 1 duduk di tiker, bawa bekal, mandangin plafon kelas sambil pegang hape yang ada sakura berguguran.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! GOBLOG! AKU KETAWA ASEM!" Ritsu bales gak nyante.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAKASIH INFONYA LHO! SEKETIKA INSPIRASIKU MEMUNCAK!"

"IZUMI-CHAN JAHAAAAAAD! SUDAH KUDUGA KAMU ITU KETURUNAN RAJA SETAN PELIT YANG SUKA NGIBULIN ANAK BAIK DAN MESUM KE MAKOTO-CHAN!"

Izumi udah gak peduli sama jawaban Arashi, dia udah balik dengan seluruh alat perawatan sebelum tidurnya. Akhirnya makhluk itu berhasil membalas kalimat ambigu Arashi tadi dengan ke-php-annya. Salah sendiri cari masalah sama seorang Izumi yang sedang kasmaran akan Yuu-kun.

"Apa cuma aku yang feel kalo lelucon Sena-senpai itu receh?" Tsukasa menjawab terakhir waktu tengah malam tiba.

.

.

Sekian

.

.

.

Er... etto... iya saya tau ini dari pengalaman pribadi. Oke ini gaje, saya gak kuat bacanya :''v Happy Knights' day buat KnightP yang baca ini.


End file.
